Lovely Leaves
by Expergiscimini
Summary: When Jazz was little, she had a hobby. She collected types of leaves. Ovate, Deltoid,Rosette and etc. But she could never find Cordate. When Danny finds her in the backyard one day, looking for the rare Cordate leaf, he helps her. A silly one-shot that I thought was worth posting. Enjoy!


**Story: Lovely Leaves**

**Hey! Look at this! I like you guys and so I thought it would be nice of me to give you a one shot to read. Its a random, totally unplanned oneshot! And for my first oneshot, I present to you -Drums- a Jazz and Danny Bonding :D :D! Who's your favorite writer?**

**-Crickets-**

**Really? Come on guys, or else I'll send Trouble after you!**

**-Applause-**

**Who watched 'Max and Ruby' growing up? Who remembers the episode where Ruby is looking for leaves? Yeah spinoff. Similar but very different.**

**Trouble: You'll send Trouble after who? Wakie, I think you must know that I am one of your two muses, not a threat to the public… even if they look delicious, I cannot. Angelica will give me Hell if I eat another human. And I live there. **

**Wakie: Yes Trouble, we know. So you finally found out. I do have muses. Two. They've been there since I was born. The one you have experience is Trouble, my demon muse, he's a boy. And the other is Angelica. She's my angel muse. Shes where all the fluffy happy things come from. And Trouble...well lets say that he gives me all the evil stuff in the storys. **

**-Trouble grins evilly, exposing sharp teeth-**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. DANNY. OR. JAZZ. FENTON. SO. LETS. LEAVE. IT. AT. THAT. SO. I. WON'T. BE. SUED!**

**3rd POV**

* * *

><p>"Where is it!", cried 6 year old Jazz Fenton, who at the moment was screaming at the sky in her backyard looking for her final addition to her collection. For you see, Jazz collected leafs in her early years. She already had all but one.<p>

"Jazzy? Are you okay? What's wrong?", came a small, concerned voice from behind her.

Turning around, Jazz saw it was only her 4 year old brother, Danny Fenton.

He had jet hair and baby blue eyes and a rather small figure, making him look like a runt. He was wearing his red T-shirt with black sleeves and dark blue jeans and finally, little black converse with a 'Fenton logo' on the side.

"I'm okay, Danny. I just can't find the last leaf I need for my collection", Jazz explained. "Its the middle of Fall and I thought that I was going to fall from some trees."

And lowering down 'The Big Book of Leaves in Minnesota' that was gently cuddled in her arms, she opened the page to show him a cordate leaf. It was green in the picture and it looked like it was on the ground. But the most odd thing about it was that it was in the shape of a heart.

Danny stood, awed at the picture in the book. Finally after a few seconds, he looked up.

Baby blue clashed with deep turquoise.

"Jazzy? Can I help you look for the heart leaf?"

Jazz hadn't thought that her brother would help her, infact she was surprised when the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Danny on the other hand, had a small grin on his innocent face and a soft twinkle in his icy eyes.

And after a moment of thought, Jazz nodded her head, I mean, who couldn't say no to a cute 4 year old?

This answer on seemed to make Danny's grin wider.

"But Danny, tell Mommy and Daddy first that we're going to the park. I think it might be there. But bring a coat, we don't know how long we will be there." She stated.

Danny made a mad dash for the back door, only to come out a few minutes later with a navy blue jacket now resting upon his shoulders, a black hat on top of his wild hair and smile that was brighter than the sun.

"Come on Jazzy! It be sundown in a feew howers!", he shouted as he took the lead and started to race her to the park. Jazz picked up her scrapbook and guide and started after him, but unfortunately, Danny was much more athletic than anyone in their family and kept a few yards ahead of her always.

Soon they were at the park, but Danny didn't stop. He instead ran further into the park.

"Danny! Wait for me!" Giggled Jazz from the behind.

Danny stopped to wait for her and when she did catch up, he bolted again. He only truly stopped when they were at the edge of the park. At the edge of the infamous Eerie Woods.

"Ok Danny, lets split up, we'll cover more ground that way. But meet me when I call your name, Ok?" Danny nodded, and then rushed away, eagered to begin his search for the lovely leaf.

A few hours later the sun started to go down, turning the sky an orangey pink. Jazz was sick of looking at grass and dirt and finally gave up. "Danny! Come on we're going home", called Jazz.

No one answered her call.

Starting to get worried, Jazz called again. Again no one.

Starting to panic, Jazz started to run to the last place she saw her little brother. The edge of the woods.

Jazz started to look in the woods, but she did not dare go in, for locals told of myths in the woods like wolves and dragons and witches who ate little boys and- "Danny! Where are you?" Jazz called.

"Jazzy", came a call from _inside _the woods. Jazz without a second thought, rushed into the woods. She came to a small clearing where, in the center, was little Danny Fenton.

He had his hands behind his back as Jazz rushed forward and hugged him.

"Jaz-" "No Danny. Where were you? I was worried and I didn't know where you are and... and… and. Oh Danny! Thank Santa you're ok!" Cried Jazz as she finally started to sob.

She felt little arms wrap around her.

"Jazzy?"

"Yes Danny?"

"I love you."

And when she looked up again, Jazz Fenton saw that in Danny's hands was a little red leaf, the size of both his palms put together, in the shape of a heart.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Jazzy, but I found you a heart leaf", he grinned guilty.

And Jazz smiled at her little brother; glad that she had brought him along with her to find the rare leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the shortest thing I ever wrote. But it is still good idea. The ending could be changed, but overall I happy with how it turned out. :D<strong>

**The whole story is 4 pages. :P **

**I'm working on 'The Rebel Prince' and two 'Dream-Catcher' chapters, which is really getting in the way of school. But who cares. Its school.**

**Well, maybe Foxxy cares….**

**Oh well. See you guys next time. Take care of the dinosaurs! They're going extinct!**


End file.
